poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice
Alice is a curious young girl who is one of Christopher Robin's cousins and is the main character in ''Pooh's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland''. In the movie, she, along with Winnie the Pooh and his friends, followed Rabbit's cousin the White Rabbit down a rabbit hole and into a magical world called Wonderland, where they meet crazy characters along the way. Trivia *Alice met Simba and his friends in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland''. *Alice met Campbell and his friends in ''Campbell's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland''. *Alice met Yogi Bear and his friends in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland''. *Alice met SpongeBob and his friends in Spongebob and friends and Alice in wonderland. *Alice will meet Littlefoot and his friends in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland''. *Alice will meet Hubie and Marina in Hubie and Marina Adventures With Alice In Wonderland. *Alice will meet Aladar, his family, and his friends in Aladar's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland. * Alice will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland''. *Alice met the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures with Alice in Wonderland (1951). *Alice will meet Team Lightyear in ''Team Lightyear's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland''. *Alice will meet Ash Ketchum and his friends in Ash's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland. *Alice will meet Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends in ''Thomas' Adventures of Alice in Wonderland''. *Alice is a cousin of Benny the Beast because their mothers are sisters. She appears on ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland''. She also appeared on Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of the Disney Villains' Revenge. *Alice met Huckle and Lowly in Huckle and Lowly's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland. *Alice will Meet Jake and His Pirate Crew In Jake and the Never Land Pirates Adventures of Alice In Wonderland. *She Will Be Reunite with Sora in Sora and Alice in Wonderland. Also, She Will Be Ally Dawson's Cousin and Austin Moon's Cousin-in-Law. *Alice will join Barney and friends in future adventures. *Alice is a good friend of Bibi Blocksberg. *Alice will meet Crash Bandicoot and his team in ""Crash and Alice in Wonderland"" Also, She will be Ryan F-Freeman's niece. Gallery Alice the mermaid by darthraner83-d61twoa.png|Alice as a Mermaid Category:Characters Category:HEROINES Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroines Category:Winnie the Pooh relatives Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures Team members Category:British-Accented characters Category:Robin Hood's Adventure Team Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Females Category:Kingdom Hearts Relatives Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Jiminy Cricket's Clan Category:Cousins Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Crazy characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:MERMAIDS Category:Billy2009 Team Members Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Alice In Wonderland characters Category:Tintin's Adventures Team